A Second chance
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: Arisa Sukai is a orphan. With her family dead she live on the streets. So when one day a Shinigami offers her a choice:, stay and die or go and live. She jumps at the chance. Now the only problem is dealing with her new older brothers.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Naruto kick Peins asses! Avenge Hinata she doesn't deserve to die!" Wait are they all called 'Pein' or do they have different names? I can't believe they killed off they also killed off Kakashi. Evil bastards...

"Be quiet in the library, you punk." The librarian whispers over my shoulder pressing pause while scolding me.

"Yes sir." The librarian makes a satisfied noise and turns to walk back to his desk. I look back to the computer screen and press play. I pout as I see that the episode ends on Naruto talking to a older blonde and saying he's Naruto's dad.

'Man that's so not fair, how can they just leave the episode at that?'

"Hey, times up kid. Leave before I kick you out." I nod and stand before quietly walking out of the library. Once I'm out I walk over to my hiding spot and pull my backpack out of the bushes. I sigh as I slide it over my shoulder.

'Man I can't wait until I'm 16 and can get a job. I hate being 14. How am I supposed to survive if I don't have any money to buy food with?'

"Kid, why aren't you at school?" I look and cuss under my breath as I see two police officers walking towards me.

"I'm on my way officers." I lie, slightly sad at how easy it is to do so.

"Which school do you go to? We can give you a lift if you need it." The older one says, probably taking pity on the fact that I'm young and short. It also makes me glad I took a shower and washed my clothes two days ago.

"No thank you sir. I'm almost there." Are there any schools around this immediate area? Hmmm, I hope so because I didn't see any. The officers eyes narrow. I guess not.

"Exactly who are you, kid. Because this is a small town and I've never seen you before."

"My name is Arisa."

"What's your last name?"

"Sukai." The younger cop raises an eyebrow.

"That's a strange last name."

"My father is-" was "- part Japanese."

"And where is you father now?"

"At home." In a grave next to my mother and one yard away from my older brother.

"Why didn't he take you?"

"Simple, he's sick. He throws up every few minutes. That's not enough time to drive me to school."

"And your mother?"

"Lives in California. Now if you'll excuse me." I say and brush past the officers and walk as fast as I can away. Relief courses through me when I realize that they aren't following me. I grin and turn down an alley before everything goes back.

"Hello human."

"I am so screwed." I say while staring at the giant white haired creature with a scroll in its mouth. Its the thing the Third Hokage called out to seal Orochimarus arms. "I am so dead." A small yet deep chuckle resounds through the area. I look around and notice I'm in a plain field that has two doors just standing in the middle.

"Not yet human. I'll offer you a choice."

"A choice? How are you even real?"

"I am the God of Death. I see all incoming deaths in all of the universes and can see that your abt to die, in your world."

"How?"

"The police officers follow you so you run and go into traffic to be hit my a car and die."

"Oh shit." I'm gonna die. Damn. That kinda sucks.

"Indeed."

"So what's this choice?" I really don't want to die. Plus I promised mom and dad I would try my hardest to live.

"You can stay in your world and die within 30 minutes. Or I can transport you to the Land of Fire. Bu-"

"Wait the Land of Fire as in THE Land of Fire. Off of the TV show Naruto Shippuden?"

"Yes." The shinigami sounds irritated I interrupted him...her? It? "But in order to transport you, you have to pay a price."

"What price?"

"You must give up eleven of your years."

"Huh."

"You must go back eleven years."

"So you'll turn me into a three year old?"

"Yes."

"So my options are die or turn into a three year old?"

"You humans are slow. Yes. How many times do I have to say it?"

"If I'm so slow why are you giving me a choice?" I shiver as I can feel the anticipation in his almost nonexistent grin.

"Because I'm bored." Yup its a 'he'. That was to boy like an answer for it to be anything else.

"Fine, send me to the Land of Fire."

A/N

Yup I should probably be updating other story's buuut I had an ideal. Soooo yeah. Anyway drop a review please XD


	2. Chapter 2

I blink and look around. Trees. Man, Shinigami is so mean. Seriously couldn't he have put me in a place with actual people? Nothing against trees, but this is kinda boring.

I run a hand through my wavy black shoulder length hair, glad that I look the same, as far as I can tell. Although I'm a lot shorter then normal. It seems Shinigami wasn't lying when he said I would be three again.

But it would have been appreciated if he would have given me actual clothes instead of a large shirt that goes to my knees.

I twist as I hear low voices. Hmm their coming from the left...should I look or not? On one side they could be evil. On the other they could be good guys and who wouldn't help a kid that looks like a three year old?

Either way it will have an outcome...and it'll break the boredom that has already over come me.

I walk towards the voices after a few failed attempts to get the direction right. I keep my eyes on the trees, because that's where ninja always are.

I see a flash of yellow and dart into a nearby bush. Shit! Did they see me?! What was that yellow thing? Was it a jutsu? I wince as I step on a twig and it make a resounding crack.

"What was that?" Hmm, so they do speak Japanese. Good thing Dad taught me before he, mom, and Dante, my big brother, died.

"I don't know, I'll go check it out."

"Be careful, we don't know if they're coming after use yet." Who's going to come after them? I think I've found some bad guys... Damn just my luck.

"Tsk, don't talk down to me." I am so screwed! I dart out of the bush and run back the way I came. "Get back here!"

The air in front of me blurs and suddenly theirs a pair of legs in my path. I yelp as I slam face first into one.

I feel the collar of the back of my shirt grabbed and I struggle as I am lifted effortlessly into the air.

"Let me go!" I yell, though it comes out in a childish voice. Damn that's annoying. I stare into pale green eyes, my eyes drift to the forehead protector. He's from the Land of Lightning.

"Holy hell! Get over here Fugio! And bring the kid!" What have I gotten myself into?

I hear rustling behind me and I assume the other man is behind me.

"Look at her eyes!" The man whispers excitedly. Nope! I shut my eyes as tight as possible as I am turned around.

"How can I if her eyes are closed?" I ignore the rough shake I'm given and reach up behind me and start pinching at the fingers holding my shirt.

"Open your eyes you little brat!"

"Go to hell you old geezer!" Oops, I had to say that didn't I? I yelp as he let's go of me and I fall to the ground. What do I do? I grimace as a hand grips my chin and forces my face upwards.

I jerk my head downwards and sick my baby teeth into the hand until I taste blood.

"Stupid little brat!" I let go a second before his hand slams into my face and I stumble several feet to the right. I regain my balance and start running straight away from them.  
I only get four feet before I slam face first into a tree. I yell as I clutch my now bloody nose.

I'm yanked back away from the tree and feel a hand squeezing my jaw.

"You try that again and I'll put a kunai in your ribs." That man threatens. "You either obey or I'll kill you. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head." I nod slowly. "Now open your god dammed eyes." He orders. He's got black eyes and white hair. I open my eyes and glare at him. His eyes widen slightly, then he grins a grin that sends shudders up my spine.

"See, I told you. Will we take her with us? Her and the other girl will be great dealing cards. Two clans, just because we have their kids." The man I originally ran into says.

Two clan kids? Who did they kidnap? And why did they say me and the other kid? I'm not a clan kid.

"We will bring her with us until we meet up with the others. Cover her eyes with several layers of cloth. And tie her hands together as tight as possible. No use cutting if blood circulation and making her hands fall off."

Damn, I hate my curiosity.

A/n:

Chappy twooooooooo is donnnee

Drop a review please and tell me what you think 


End file.
